


Secrets

by iwillrunforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Magic, OC, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/OC oneshot set at the end of Thor: The Dark World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

“No, thank you.”

I didn’t mean to listen in to Odin and Thor. I didn’t mean to break into the palace. I didn’t mean to knock out those guards. But then again, if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have heard what they just said, and I wouldn’t have known about Loki. How he had tricked Thor. I’m just glad I was invisible, or I would have been in huge trouble. Like, getting killed by the God of Mischief and Lies, trouble. I thought I had gotten away with it, when I heard, “You can come out now.” I froze, hoping that there had been someone else spying on them. But, of course, as usual, luck was not on my side. He stood up and looked straight at me. I sighed and became visible, running a hand through my already messy hair.  
“Well, this is bad.” I muttered.  
“Are you going to explain why you are here?” He asked me, and I rolled my eyes.  
“It’s a long story involving a little magic, and a lot of boredom.” I leaned against the pillar, wishing I could be anywhere else but here with him.  
“You do realise I could have you thrown in the dungeons for what you have done.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t plan on going back there any time soon.”  
He stared at me, confused. “What?”  
“But, back to my point,” I walked forward, knowing that I was in control. Probably. “I hope you realise that the only things stopping me from leaving this palace and telling everyone about this are a bunch of guards who can’t even see through my illusions, and you.” I stopped a couple of feet in front of the stairs that led to the throne.  
“Who are you?” He asked, and I rolled my eyes.  
“You really don’t remember me?”  
“Should I? Have we met before?” I smirked and held out my hands so he could see the palms. On the right, an intricate moon, tattooed onto my skin. On the left, a five point star.  
“How many people accidently gate-crash a ball in the palace and need help from the prince?” He froze, studying my face, trying to work out if I was telling the truth or not.  
I guess he worked it out when he gasped, “Carlenna!”  
I smiled sadly. “Took you long enough.” He rushed down the steps and wrapped his arms around me.  
“Where were you?” He whispered to me, his breath tickling my ear.  
“Well, not many people approved of the idea of prince of Asgard and a criminal.” I laughed, and he pulled away, one hand still on my arm, before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my waist, but after a few seconds, I pulled back. “Someone’s coming.”  
Loki kissed me again, on the forehead, and told me, “Go. I’ll see you later.” I smiled, before turning invisible. I turned away just as Loki shape-shifted back into Odin, and ran through the doors as they were opened by two guards.  
“Sir, there is an intruder!”


End file.
